Babysitting Blues
by Madame Belldandy
Summary: When Shichiri is asked to babysit, and also is asked by his dad to go to china, he leaves the baby in the care of the Guardians. But when they loose the baby, this will lead Shao and Luu on a quest to retrieve little Tommy before Shichiri gets home!
1. TASUKE SAAAAN!

Yuppers, a NEW story! I know, I know, I already have five stories to deal with, but WHAT THE HELL! IT'S NEW YEARS EVE! Why not? This is going to be the FIRST EVER Guardian Angel Getten story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: GAG (ha!) is not mine.

-

"Wow, it's actually been a NORMAL day for once!" Shichiri Tasuke commented to himself. Indeed, nothing strange had happened for once. Living with two spirits that seemed to cause chaos and destruction wherever they went definitely wasn't normal, and Shichiri dearly missed those days of tranquility. And yet, Shao and Luu were fun to be around, so there wasn't much room to complain.

"But I DO wish that Luu would stop _coming on to me_!" Shichiri mumbled.

"TASUKE-SAAAAAN!" He heard a voice yell to him from behind. He turned and saw a short, pudgy, brunette woman running towards him with bags and a baby in her arms.

She stopped in front of him, panting for air, and dropped her begs on the ground.

"Mrs. Johnson?" Shichiri said, amazed she could run so fast with all that luggage.

Mrs. Johnson was new to Tokyo. She moved here from America, along with her baby son, but no husband. Everyone assumed she was divorced.

Mrs. Johnson smiled. "Yes, I am me! Listen, Tasuke-san, I need a favor of you." She said.

"What?" Shichiri asked.

She indicated to the sleeping baby in her arms. "I have business to attend to…elsewhere. Can you watch my son, Tommy, for a little while?"

Shichiri was stunned. Him? A fourteen year old? Take care of a baby?

"Why me?"

"I couldn't find a baby-sitter!"

"But, I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about taking care of children!"

She shoved a paper into his hands. "THESE are instructions! You'll do fine!"

Shichiri sighed. He HATED to turn down a simple request. Even though this DEFINITELY was NOT simple, he nodded in agreement.

"WONDERFUL!!!" She clapped her hands in delight, almost dropping Tommy. She handed her son to him.

"Ok, I'll just take his bag…" He said, reaching for a bag hanging from her wrist.

She held it protectively. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" She snapped.

He took his hand back in surprise. "Oh, sorry…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I should be the one apologizing! That was quite rude of me! This bag has my, umm, _delicates._" She said, making Shichiri blush.

She pointed to the other bags. "THOSE are Tommy's." She said.

Shichiri was surprised. There had to be at least nine bags on the ground! "ALL of those?! What about yourself?"

"Oh, I'll be fine with this one." She said, hoping he'll drop the subject.

He finally did, and with an exchange of goodbyes, Shichiri picked up the bags, and the baby, and staggered home.

Mrs. Johnson walked in the opposite direction towards the airport, a shadow gracing her face. She was glad he hadn't seen the contents of the bag, because they were illegal. There weren't underpants in her bag. There were DRUGS!!! Crack, cocaine, marijuana, heroin, meth, angel dust, YOU NAME IT! Her "business" was smuggling illegal drugs into IRAQ!

And she couldn't let Mr.Tasuke know about that, or else…

There would be yet another assassination of a babysitter who knew too much.

-

OOOH! Suspense! Gotta love it. Next chapter coming soon…IF YOU REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!


	2. Ow My Aching Life

I'm so happy about all the positive feedback I'm getting for this story!!! You guys should write Guardian Angel Getten stories as well, cuz right now I'm the only one who wrote one! Now, on with the fic.

-

"Grr…argh…This. Luggage. Weights. A. Ton." Shichiri groaned under the spine-bending weigh of the cargo. He had five bags hanging from his left arm, four on his right, and little baby Tommy snoozing in his arms.

Luckily for him, the door to his house was now just inches away. He stepped inside, and unloaded all the luggage (except for Tommy, of course.) onto the living room floor.

"MASTER! Are you alright?" Shao cried, running into the room.

"Ugh, I'm right as rain." Shichiri grumbled sarcastically.

Shao recoiled her hand that was on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master. Did I…do something wrong?"

Shichiri sighed, and shook his head. "No no, I'm just grumpy because I had to carry nine bags and an infant ALL the way home!"

"Is that more sarcasm?" Shao asked.

"No, I'm serious." He pointed to the sleeping baby and bags.

"OH GOODNESS!" Shao cried out.

Shao ran up and cooed over the cuteness of the infant, and that's when Shichiri finally noticed the broken lamps, dishes, and other random things EVERYWHERE!

"Oh…my…god…WHAT HAPPENED??!!" Shichiri yelled.

Luu stormed into the room angrily. "IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Shao.

Shao looked shamefully at the ground. "I…guess it was my fault."

Shichiri held up both his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. Pease EXPLAIN what happened, because I'm TOTALLY confused!"

Luu Ann cleared her throat. "Well, Shao let out her little star-midget-thing Rishu. Shao gave Rishu a cupcake for some reason, and Rishu went NUTS!!! I think she's on what you humans call a 'sugar high'".

"Oh dear lord." Shichiri said.

Then, a hyper and crazy Rishu came in the living room, LITERALLY bouncing off the walls.

"JESUS CHRIST! DOOOOO SOMETHING!!!" Shichiri screamed, starting to lose his sanity.

Shao Lin instantly called her star spirit back to the…thing that she puts her star spirits in.

"…What am I gonna do? I have a baby to take care of, my house is a mess, and my feet hurt. WHAT ELSE CAN POSSIBLY HAPPEN???!!!" Shichiri said.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Shichiri answered.

"HELLO SOOOOOOON!" A voice said on the other end.

"…DAD?" Shichiri said in surprise. His father hardly ever called him.

"Yup, it's me! Anyway, I need you to come to China. I have tickets and a flight reservation all set up for you! I've decided to spend some time with you, and since I can't leave China, I've decided to send you here!…Are you still there?"

"Uhh…yeah." Shichiri was S-H-O-C-K-E-D! This was the strangest day of his life! His body ached, there was a baby in the house, his home was already half-destroyed, and now his father suddenly wanted him to travel ALL the way to China! If only he had angels to help him out. Wait a minute…

"HEY!!!" Shichiri suddenly yelled, startling his father.

"Huh?" Mr.Tasuke said stupidly.

"Dad, I'll call you back!" Before his father could reply, he hung up. He turned to Shao and Luu, a plan formulated into his head.

-

GAHAHHAA! Suspense! REVIEW!


	3. The Idea

Yeah, I know what your thinking. "FINALLY! SHE UPDATED HER FRIKIN STORY!". Myep, I sure am. Now, to continue this insane misadventure!

-

"YOU GUYS CAN WATCH HIM!!!" Shichiri yelled.

Shao Lin and Luu Ann stared back at him, with blank expressions.

"Wha?" They said in unison.

Shichiri calmed down a bit. "I mean to say that you two can watch Tommy while I'm in China. It's a perfect idea!" He looked over at Shao. "Shao, you can protect the baby…" He turned to Luu. "And you can give the baby what it wants."

"Master, we're only obliged to serve YOU!" Luu whined, clinging to his arm.

He gently shook her off. "But you ARE serving me! Infact, I'm asking for a big FAVOR! Think about it, I haven't seen my father in forever, and I can't bring a baby. You two just need to follow the directions," He handed Shao the paper. "And you'll do fine."

Shao and Luu looked at Shichiri, then to each other. Even though they were enemies, they knew that they needed to work together to make Shichiri happy!

"We'll do it." They said.

_The next day…_

Shao and Luu stood in the airport, waving goodbye to Shichiri as he got on the international flight to China. Tommy was sitting on the ground beside them.

"BE SAFE!" They chorused.

He smiled, waved, and boarded the flight.

And Tommy began to crawl away.

-

Yes, that was HORRIBLY short, but it's something! Review, and give me the strength to carry on!


	4. Bob Fatso and Rizz

O.o HOLY HELL! Jesus, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated since time began! Ok, I plan on updating all of my stories by the end of the first week of March. And for those of you who are waiting for me to write my next two Crescent Moon stories…your just going to have to be patient. Ok? OK! Now on with the fic!

Shao Lin and Luu Ann continued to stand there like idiots, refusing to move, no, BREATHE until they were sure that Master Tasuke's plane would make it safely off the ground. While they gawked out the dirty airport windows, they failed to notice that Tommy was now out of sight.

"Master Ta…I'm gonna miss you." Luu whispered.

"Hope to see you soon…Tasuke-san." Shao breathed.

With tears in their eyes and longing in their hearts, they turned to pick up Tommy and head home. That's when they noticed the infant was no longer there.

"Luu Ann…" Shao said slowly, turning to Luu wide-eyed, "…where's the baby?"

Luu, now equally wide-eyed, shook her head slowly. "Weren't…you watching him?"

Silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Several people in the airport turned to stare at the two panicking Guardians. Realizing they were about to miss their flights, the bystanders ignored them and ran off.

"WHAT DO WE DO? MASTER TA WILL BE SO ANGRY!" Luu shouted.

"OKOKOKOK! WE HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Shao said, breathing rapidly. "I have a plan."

Luu stopped waving her arms around crazily. "What is it?"

"I'll summon my star spirits that help me find things!"

"Oh no, not your star midgets."

Shao Lin ignored the comment, and grabbed her Shitenrin. Now, what Shao didn't know at the moment was that on that very day, in the parallel universe where the spirits lived, her normal helpers forgot to turn off the ovens at their houses. For fear of their humble abodes burning down, they rushed away to turn them off. But, since you never know when stuff will happen, three new spirits were hired at that moment. Now, lets see what happens…

"I SUMMON THEE!" Said Shao.

Nothing happened.

"I said…I SUMMON THEE!"

"YEAH YEAH, QUIT YOUR COMPLAININ', WE'LL BE THERE!" Replied a voice with a Chicago accent from within the ring. Then, three stumpy, short, fat elf look-alikes popped out of the ring. Shao was unfortunate enough to receive the three LAZIEST star spirits in the universe! Their names were Bob, Fatso, and Rizz. Great names, huh?

Well, Shao was purplexed. "Where are the other guys?"

"They had some otha problems ta deal wit' LADY! So quit yer complainin'." Said Fatso.

"Yeah, ya gotta PROBLEM WIT' US?" Said Rizz.

"Panda." Bob said stupidly. Yeah, this is the guy who's going to say retarded one-liners through out the whole story. Deal with it.

Shao held up her hands. "Oh no! No problem at all! I just need you to find a child for me! Can you do that?"

"No." They all said (except Bob who whispered "Lamp").

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Screeched Luu Ann.

"Matlock's on in five minutes!" And then the three slobs disappeared back inside the Shitenrin.

"Well THAT did a lot of good!" Luu said sarcastically.

"Oh wait! I have another-"

"NO WAY! IT'S MY TURN TO DO SOMETHING!" Then, Luu Ann used her powers to turn two statues of dogs into REAL dogs!

"Hand me Tommy's diaper bag." Luu requested.

"What for?" Shao asked.

"You'll see."

Shao obliged, and Luu held one of Tommy's diapers in frount of the dogs. They took a few sniffs, growled angrily, and ran off.

"A job well done." Luu said, wiping her hands like all people do after doing something they thought was great.

"Uhh, Luu Ann, will those dogs find him and bring him back…or will they find him and kill him?" Shao asked.

"…hmmm…I never thought of that…"

O.O! "GUNSO, STOP THEM!"

Shao summoned her monstorous star spirit, and he squished the rabid dog statues. She brought Gunso back, and summoned Ken-en.

"NOW what are you doing?" Luu said.

Shao got on Ken-en's back. "HOP ON! We have no time to lose!"

Luu did as directed, and they flew along the high ceilings of the teminals, looking for little Tommy.

Meanwhile, below, Tommy was crawling along the floor. Then, he saw something shiny roll into the entrance to the flight to Tibet. Gurgling gleefully, he crawled toward his new destination. One minute before the flight to Tibet took off.

Back to the Guardians…

"I SEE HIM! GO DOWN GO DOWN!" Shao cried, pointing towards the Tibet gate.

Unfortunately, Ken-en was being distracted by a balloon, and didn't hear Shao's command. By the time they landed, Tommy boarded the flight. And, in a classic display of irony, the plane took off.

What do you think? Worth the wait? Ah heck, just review!


End file.
